The Great Water Source Debate
by I'maMePanda
Summary: Utter silliness involving the boys as muses who live in my head. Some of you guys expressed interest in seeing it, so here it is. Crackfic Vin and JD argue over what new addition is best for the backyard.


A/N: Hey guys, time majorly got away from me (I was so surprised that I had to go read the guidelines again to post this, like, how has it been two weeks). That 'short' (it's now 15 pages, lol) me and MamaBear are working on should be coming very soon, but for now I thought I'd publish this bit of silliness that a couple of you who read For Your Health expressed interest in. This sprang from joke about how the muses live in our heads, and there couldn't be a completely different one for every story. It is utterly silly and crack ficish and I hope you enjoy it.

*.*

*.*

*.*

"A _lake."_

"A _swimming pool."_

"A _lake."_

"A _swimming pool!"_

" _A lake!"_

" _A swimming POOL!"_

Josiah muse, whose head had been getting dizzy as the section of ground the boys were standing in front of switched from a pool to a lake and back again, each version fancier and more adorned than the last as the imagination they resided in struggled to keep up, finally had enough. "Boys! Knock it off!" Rubbing his head tiredly as the two younger muses-for the moment-turned to look at him, a bit sheepish as they realized they'd had an audience. JD muse was very definitely YP JD, the old fashioned swimwear making that obvious, but he thought Vin muse was only about 14, maybe from the new Country Vet AU that Josiah hadn't appeared in yet.

It was, he thought, difficult enough having six 'brothers' to keep track of, without them constantly changing ages and emotional capabilities. "Is there a reason you two can't compromise?"

"'Siah muse, it ain't fair, I been planning to make a lake all day. JD muse wasn't even thinking 'bout swimming until I was."

"It's my backyard too! Vin muse doesn't just get to choose because he's older!" There was a pause as JD muse realized what he'd just said, sliding an awkward look at his currently younger brother. "Umm..."

Examining them both steadily, just long enough for JD muse to start to squirm, Josiah muse shook his head. "If you can't agree than I don't think either of you gets to choose." Ignoring the immediate protests that were lobbed at him, the 'not fair's and 'we'll stop fighting, honest!' and other varieties of those sentiments, Josiah muse closed his eyes and thought, hard.

A hot springs, but not too hot...a wide pool that had been shored and cleaned up a bit by man, but still retained its natural beauty...deep at one end, so the boys could jump in, but with a shallow area, maybe with a stone outcropping that would make a nice submerged bench where Josiah muse could enjoy a tropical drink...plants, a few ferns and some flowering varieties growing around and on the rocks that made up the edge of the pool. And...yes, that was the perfect touch...

He opened his eyes to see the boys still staring at him, clearly not having figured out why his eyes were closed. Judging from the looks on their faces they thought he'd been planning ways to kill them, and with a snort he gestured forward, "Think that will do?"

He smiled in satisfaction as they turned, JD muse eager and Vin muse wary, and cries of, "Cool!" and "Wow!" and general whoops of joy were proclaimed. A suddenly younger JD muse, about twelve he thought, with Captain American swim shorts replacing the 19th century suit, launched his arms around Josiah muse's middle, squeezing tight enough to make him 'oof' just a little.

"Its even got a water slide! Thank you!"

"It's a waterfall, JD muse," Vin muse corrected, even as he dashed off to jump in the pool, and Josiah groaned to himself, certain-

"Is not, it's a slide, Vin muse!"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh."

"Uh- _huh!"_

Josiah looked up at the waterfall-the waterfall that cascaded directly onto the smooth stone half-tube that shot directly into the deep end of the hot spring and decided he really wanted that drink. It was clearly both-that was the whole point!


End file.
